<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atsumu Breaks Sakusa, Twitter, and The Whole Volleyball League by MEMENTOMORIOMI (ponkanshoyo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835400">Atsumu Breaks Sakusa, Twitter, and The Whole Volleyball League</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponkanshoyo/pseuds/MEMENTOMORIOMI'>MEMENTOMORIOMI (ponkanshoyo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#PoleDancerAtsumu, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, and the whole volleyball league, atsumu breaks twitter, atsumu gets bullied, atsumu thirst tweets, atsumu wants to get laid, do u feel their sexual tension, sakusa needs to get laid, struggling sakusa kiyoomi, twitter clowns atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponkanshoyo/pseuds/MEMENTOMORIOMI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu had been called an idiot both by people he knew and didn’t know, fairly all of his life. He’d much rather disagree with them whole heartedly, but what he had teased Hinata for on live national television was something he would agonizingly call himself an idiot for as well. </p><p>Or where Sakusa does not get that headcannon out of his mind and sees red, point blank rage, marching to Atsumu's apartment to scream bloody murder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Must Reads, ~SakuAtsu~</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atsumu Breaks Sakusa, Twitter, and The Whole Volleyball League</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if i cannot read a poledancer!atsumu fic, i Will make one . a completely self-indulgent au</p><p>edit: i've tweaked some errors and added a few words in, but this is still pretty much the same—same old poledancer atsumu infuriating useless gay sakusa and burning him in horny :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day after their well-awaited MSBY Black Jackal vs. Schweiden Adlers game, and the winning team has a scheduled interview. It's for popularity purposes, their managers said. This interview is quite compulsory, they reiterated.</p><p>Sakusa just wants to rest.</p><p>It's unbelievable how the team’s other youngest members still has this much amount of energy left. Seated together all bunched up, MSBY watches Bokuto chatter animatedly about his notorious chest bumps on court, describing the event in great detail with matching gestures, hands flapping about.</p><p>The reporter humors him, much to Sakusa’s dismay.</p><p>“Talking about unusual talents, Bokuto-san, this team does indeed contain a lot,” the reporter muses. “Atsumu-san, your super hybrid serves freaked everybody out on court!”</p><p>He visibly basks at the praise and gives them a smug smile. “They were shit to master but definitely shittier to receive though, huh.”</p><p>“Definitely. Everybody in the stadium was on the edge of their seats!”</p><p>Sakusa interjects. “Praise him more and his head is just going to get bigger.”</p><p>“Shut yer trap, Omi-Omi. Yer one to talk.” Atsumu shudders. “Those wrists are nasty!”</p><p>Sakusa could never tell whether he spouts compliments or insults. What he does know is that all Atsumu spouts are bullshit. “If you mean scoring a service ace first than you did with these bendy wrists, then sure, call them nasty,” he taunts.</p><p>With an eyebrow twitching, Atsumu is about to come up with a retort when Bokuto (“<em>thank god</em>,” Meian mutters under his breath) interrupts.</p><p>“Anyway, my disciple right here, Shouyou, Tsumu trusted him for an emergency set!”</p><p>This seems to be effective in distracting Atsumu.</p><p>“Right! That was, wow, Shou-kun. That toss was amazin’.” Atsumu smiles at Hinata and moves for a high-five.</p><p>Hinata raises a hand to meet him up. “Thanks, Bokuto-san, Tsumu-san.” He faces the camera and beams, “I actually really learned a lot from Oika-san and Tsumu-san. Setting is fun!”</p><p>Barnes sees mischief sparking up Atsumu’s eyes and before he could hold him down, Atsumu says with a smirk, “Oh for sure, Shou-kun. Although I wonder which you liked more, was it the settin’ or the other team’s setter? Y’all were eye fuckin’ throughout the whole match.”</p><p>Hinata freezes, and then faces Atsumu with a smile too innocent to be true. “Ah right, Tsumu. You have one more hidden talent don’t you?”</p><p>Atsumu had been called an idiot both by people he knew and didn’t know, fairly all of his life. He’d much rather disagree with them whole heartedly, but what he had teased Hinata for on live national television was something he would agonizingly call himself an idiot for as well.</p><p>“Actually, Tsumu here mentioned something about pole dancing.”</p><p>The whole team bursts into laughter. Even Sakusa has mirth in his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu side-eyes Hinata, deflects the question and attempts to shrug it off. The team does not shrug it off and neither does Sakusa.</p><p>Clutching his stomach, Inunaki nudges a thumb at Atsumu saying, “Shouyo, we love you, really.  But you have got to be kidding.” Wiping a hand on the tears forming in his eyes, he adds, “None of us can imagine the team’s clumsiest member dancing up and down a pole.”</p><p>“Sexily, if I may add,” chimes in Thomas.</p><p>Standing up at his pride being stepped on, Atsumu exclaims, “Hey! I can be sexy if I try ta ya know.” He pouts. “Besides, who wouldn’t want a piece of this?” he gestures to his body.</p><p>“Atsumu, if you didn’t get it from the team’s boisterous present laughter, none of us believe that. So sit down already,” Meian attempts to calm him down.</p><p>Sakusa doesn’t believe that one bit, no. But his traitorous head jumpstarts scenarios of Atsumu performing erotic dances on poles, Atsumu wearing a harness, Atsumu wearing lingerie, Atsumu slut-dropping and—</p><p>He breaks up from his trance and before he knew it, the interview was over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bus ride is the noisiest the team has been. Their twitter accounts, both personal and the team’s official account, are bombarded with endless streams of notifications.</p><p>Bokuto’s jaw goes slack. “Tsum-Tsum’s going viral!” Shoving his phone at their captain, Meian reads the numerous article headlines popping left and right out loud:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“A Day After MSBY’s Celebrated Win, Setter #13 Miya Atsumu Goes Viral with Twitter Hashtag, #PoleDancerAtsumu”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“MSBY Setter Miya Atsumu, Volleyball Player by Day and Pole Dancer by Night?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“#PoleDancerAtsumu of the V.League Trends Number One on Twitter”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The whole bus shakes with laughter. Inunaki is gripping unto Barne’s sleeve desperately while Atsumu’s face becomes red with embarrassment.</p><p>“Shou-kun! Look what ya did! Ya totally blew things outta proportion, what I said about you ‘n Tobio-kun ain't even that bad!”</p><p>In his seat, Hinata accusingly raises a finger to Atsumu, voice getting louder by the second. “What do you mean it wasn’t even that bad?! It’s been barely a day after we won and you want to spark up gossip between Tobio and I!”       </p><p>“But am I wrong though?” Atsumu yells back. Head in hands, he gazes far away at the window dramatically. “This is it. This is the end of my career. ‘Miya Atsumu: No Longer An Eligible Bachelor, Dies of Embarrassment’. “</p><p>Sakusa watches the whole scene unfold in front of him calmly. As turbulent his thoughts are on the inside, he says, “You’ve been making a fool out of yourself all your life, Miya. With how bull-headed you are, you’d manage to unfortunately out-live this one.”</p><p>“Omi-kun! Are you comforting me right now? I knew deep down you cared for me, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu grins widely at him.</p><p>With his brain all mush, incoherent alarmingly sexual thoughts about the setter and all, Sakusa deadpans with the straightest face Atsumu had seen (he wishes it wasn’t <em>that</em> straight), “Yes, Miya. I care a lot. Cue tears and applause.”</p><p>Bokuto and Hinata applauses. Atsumu turns to glare at both of them and turns back to Sakusa and gives him a cocksure smile. “Well, Omi-Omi, you <em>will</em> eat your words one day (Atsumu hopes his ass too). I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, after Sakusa religiously does his routines, he lays on his bed and scrolls down through Twitter, silently snickering about the tweets clowning Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p><strong>the better miya</strong> @OnigiriMiya</p><p>@miya_atsumu you are a MENACE. I swear I should’ve eaten you in the womb jfc who the hell would put you and pole dancing together</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suna</strong> @sunarintarou</p><p>#PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p>[a video of Atsumu spelling his name with his ass]</p><p> </p><p><strong>normalest ace</strong> @bokutokoutarou</p><p>Tsum-Tsum it’s okay!! Not everybody can be sexy like me :D</p><p>[a picture of Bokuto showing off his pecs]</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHORT KINGS RISE</strong> @inunakishion</p><p>this fucking jackass I swear</p><p>#PoleDancerAtsumu LMFAOOO</p><p>[a video of Hinata and Atsumu’s screaming fest on the bus]</p><p> </p><p>@miyatwinsfucker</p><p>omg atsumu pole dancing ?? i haf 2 laugh #PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p> </p><p>@dailymsby                                                        </p><p>But fr tho,, atsumu’s so clumsy bb r u ok#PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p> </p><p>Then, Sakusa’s mood turns sour. What filled up Twitter weren’t tweets bullying Atsumu. It was <em>thirst tweets </em>about him. With renewed fervor, he speeds up through reading the tweets, eyebrows bunching up little by little.</p><p> </p><p>@atsumusthighs</p><p>OH MY FUCKING GOD AJDHJSSJN POLEDANCER!ATSUMU ???? THAT’S SO SEXC … TAKE ALL OF MY MONEY #PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p> </p><p>@akaashisoprettyimcrying</p><p>@miya_atsumu sir . I am respectfully looking #PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p> </p><p>@bokubro</p><p>ATSUMU PUTANGINA ANAKAN MO AKO #PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p> </p><p>@milkbottlekags      </p><p>@miya_atsumu yes I do the cooking yes I do the cleaning #PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p> </p><p>@iwaizumiathletictrainerenthusiast</p><p>Imagine miya fucking atsumu’s thighs in booty shorts . sliding up n down that pole bAYBEH THAT’S FIYAH #PoleDancerAtsumu</p><p> </p><p>He is sick of seeing all these tweets. And that last one, god. His brain went haywire, continuing his earlier daydreams of Atsumu circling a pole, wearing nothing but shorts and a harness, holding the pole with one hand, the other exploring his chest, and inching a leg up. Atsumu fully climbing it, legs spread wide, then landing lightly on his knees, ass grinding on the pole.</p><p>He wants to punch himself, Atsumu as well. <em>Repeatedly—</em>on his mouth, with Kiyoomi’s mouth. <em>No—</em></p><p>Sakusa gets up and begins doing push-ups out of spite. No, he isn’t thinking of Atsumu pole dancing, or wearing anything sensual. He isn’t thinking anything near Atsumu at all.</p><p>A push-up becomes close to a hundred yet Sakusa’s nowhere near tired. Cursing Atsumu in his mind, Sakusa proceeds to doing squats, about fifty. <em>Shit, </em>Atsumu in<em> thigh highs</em>. Fifty turns into a hundred and <em>still</em>  Sakusa’s pent up frustration is nowhere near sated.</p><p>He goes out for a run in the middle of the fucking night. Who cares about serial killers? Atsumu with his shit-eating grin, his thick, muscular thighs, and piss-blond hair is much worse. Sakusa comes home to a cold shower and needless to say, he does not get much sleep that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For three days, Sakusa spends his time in the gym, out in runs, cleaning his apartment, and taking cold showers. Time passed too slowly during the past few days, and still he wishes it passed slower.</p><p>Going inside the locker room, Sakusa had grown used to being the only one to hog it in the early hours of the day. However, up until two months ago, Atsumu had suddenly started to do the same, although always never going for the showers first and always waiting for Sakusa to finish before taking his own.</p><p>Today was no different. As Sakusa steps out of the showers, heat rises up to his cheeks, which thankfully could be reasoned out by having just finished a warm shower, not that he needed to be explaining anything, to the setter, of all people.</p><p>Atsumu is mid-way in taking off his clothes and gives him a lazy smirk.</p><p>“Heya, Omi-kun.”</p><p>Sakusa does not deem that to be given a reply. Atsumu is leisurely taking his time in taking off his clothes, putting up a show for Sakusa and the bastard knew it himself.</p><p>Resisting the urge to travel his eyes downwards and watch the asshole’s body, Sakusa speedily changes into his gym clothes, making sure to wear a tight shirt that he knew would elicit a reaction from the blond.</p><p>Atsumu whistles.</p><p>Sakusa takes deep breaths and tears the setter apart in his head. God, this man is <em>shameless</em>.</p><p>The two of them had been dancing around each other for months like some kind of mating ritual, and none of them were seen to be backing down anytime soon.</p><p>Sakusa wonders if the team had noticed. He thinks they could’ve, but debated on taking it seriously. Who can blame them? When you’ve got two jerks biting each other’s head off no matter what time of the day, one could just easily mistake the sexual tension as pure unadulterated hatred.</p><p>Sakusa knows they are both just dragging things out, but he isn’t in a need to hurry. Atsumu is insufferable as it is.</p><p>He… just gets a reaction from his dick when it comes to Atsumu, that’s all—nothing emotional in nature. <em>No</em>, Sakusa is not crossing that line.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Practice the next few weeks is interesting to say the least.</p><p>The tension between them is palpable. Atsumu becomes more forward with his unabated flirting, hands hovering but never touching Sakusa. Lingering stares get exchanged more actively on and off court, their increased bickering leading to concerning heated stare downs in the locker room.</p><p>The dilemma Sakusa had been stuck in for months gets multiplied by tenfold, all because this smug, pain up his ass, attractive setter who is too much of a self-confident jerk for his own good, gets off in making Sakusa struggle with his self-control.</p><p>But God, was anyone ever ready for what is about to hit them full force.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>#PoleDancerAtsumuIsCanon</strong> @japan_poledancingstudio</p><p>Good evening, Japan! @miya_atsumu blesses us firsthand with his hidden talent outside the court ;)</p><p>[A 3-minute and a half video of Atsumu wearing a black sleeveless crop top showing off his abs and tight, black shorts with straps fastened around his thighs, and high heels accentuating his legs, pole dancing to Singularity by V. The music starts with a beat drop, Atsumu kneeling down facing the camera, hips grinding back the pole. He spreads his legs, turning to the side with one leg extended, trailing a hand upward his thighs. Standing up, he sways his hips as he proceeds to an assisted pencil spin, gaining momentum to climb up, rotating the pole with one leg hooked, neck stretching out to look eye-to-eye with the camera. Transitioning into a pirouette, the muscles on his thighs bulge out with practiced ease, straining out of their tight restraints. He climbs further up the pole, doing a cross knee layback, high heels a pretty contrast to his skin, letting the pole go with both hands, as he arches his back. He drops down to a split, ending his routine with a wink to the camera.]</p><p> </p><p>@feralanitwt</p><p>EVERY DAY @miya_atsumu WAKES UP AND CHOOSES VIOLENCE #PoleDancerAtsumuIsCanon</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aran</strong> @OJIRO_Aran</p><p>HAHAHA @miya_atsumu never fails to deliver #PoleDancerAtsumuIsCanon</p><p> </p><p><strong>The Great King</strong> @oikawatooru</p><p>GO SEXC GO SEXC SEXC LOVE @miya_atsumu #PoleDancerAtsumuIsCanon</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suna</strong> @sunarintarou</p><p>@miya_atsumu he’s malfunctioning @OnigiriMiya</p><p>[a picture of Osamu staring blankly at his phone]</p><p> </p><p><strong>GO JAPAN</strong> @JapanMenVolleyballLeague</p><p>Sir @miya_atsumu . we are available on thursday night are you free on thursday night , we repeat we are Available on Thursday night pls be available on thursday night [sobs] we are available any time of the week pls #PoleDancerAtsumuIsCanon</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ninja Shouyou</strong> @hinatashouyou</p><p>I’M NO LIAR #PoleDancerAtsumuIsCanon</p><p>[a picture of atsumu wearing a silk top and tight jeans, turning sideways, a hand coyly covering half his face, the other resting on his ass]</p><p> </p><p><strong>Rice farmer</strong> @shinsukekita</p><p>@miya_atsumu i guess my rice did you well</p><p> </p><p><strong>Japan’s cannon</strong> @ushiwaka</p><p>@miya_atsumu Miya-san, you should teach me to pole dance sometime.</p><p> </p><p>@saekoshandinmarriagepls</p><p>#PoleDancerAtsumuIsCanon BARK BARK WOOF AWOO GRR GRR THANKS FOR THE BLESSING YUMYUM EATS ATSUMU WHOLE</p><p> </p><p>@yachiinmypocket</p><p>THIS IS IT MY TASTE IN MEN ARE NO LONGER THE SAME @miya_atsumu SUPREMACY</p><p> </p><p>@imdyingbecauseofvolleyballboys</p><p>atsumu stans be saying “HELP I CANT%*&amp;%&amp;” can’t what ? can’t stop being horny?</p><p> </p><p>@iceicebaby</p><p>MIYA ATSUMU WHAT MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS OKAY SBDHHSJSEHIDJW THIS MANS BOUTTA MAKE ME ACT UP</p><p> </p><p>@sendaifucker</p><p>@miya_atsumu Ur so sexy pls im begging u to post more videos U CANT JST DROP THT AND LEAVE US HERE TO BURN IN HORNY</p><p> </p><p>@ichinisan</p><p>watch the tickets get outsold ,, everybody’s turning into an Atsumu fucker we love to see it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why does Sakusa ever think his weekends are going to be peaceful with Miya Atsumu around?</p><p>Staring incredulously at his phone screen, Sakusa has not moved for a full minute. He is broken out from his daze when his phone rings. His cousin’s name shows up on his screen as he picks it up, swiping at his phone absentmindedly.</p><p>“Kiyoomi! Are you alive? Man, that video broke the fuck out of everyone, even Wakatoshi-kun short-circuited.” Komori pauses. “Kiyo? Are you still there?” Sakusa is unable to register his cousin’s rambles. “Oh, shit. Atsumu broke you too, didn’t he?” He abruptly ends the call.</p><p>Sakusa is livid. He sees red, point blank rage. He briefly recalls how sly and innocent Atsumu got the past few weeks. The fucking devil was preparing for this all month long.</p><p>Grabbing a coat, Sakusa marches down the halls of MSBY’s dorms, right in front of Atsumu’s door and knocks profusely, almost banging the door down.</p><p>“Hold on! Wait! Stop knocking the door down, God—“</p><p>Atsumu appears, yawning, hair a puffy mess as he rubs a hand on his eye, hanging off his shoulder a sweater too large his size.</p><p>He has no right looking this <em>soft  </em>when he broke down Sakusa, Twitter, and the whole Volleyball League with a three-minute and a half video of him pole dancing, when every single one of them were clowning him for it barely a month ago.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes turns wide as he cranes his head up to stare at him. “Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa glowers down and spouts profanities at him, pushing him inside forcefully.</p><p>Atsumu balances himself by putting his hands on Sakusa’s shoulders. “Woah, Omi-kun. What’s wrong? Why are ya so aggressive?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Miya. You tell me.”</p><p>He internally racks his brain for an answer. Then, it clicks to him. “Wait, is this about the video? Oh my god, they released it just now?”</p><p>Sakusa raises an eyebrow, still obviously seething. “Are you telling me you had no idea?”</p><p>“What—of course I did, Omi. I jus’ woke up from a nap, get off my case!” Wiggling his eyebrows, Atsumu goads, “Think yer brave enough ta eat my ass out now, Omi-Omi? I mean, I can’t blame you. I looked—“</p><p>Sakusa grabs his face and kisses him on the mouth senseless, mind consumed with thoughts of him to be thinking straight. Atsumu, mouth occupied, is finally quiet. He kisses him back with equal ferocity, months of sexual tension at long last catching up to them.</p><p>Gripping his ass, Sakusa hoists him up, legs snug at his hips. Atsumu tugs on his hair, letting out breathless moans.</p><p>“Bedroom?” Sakusa asks him, lips smeared red with spit as Atsumu desperately ruts against him.</p><p>“To—to the right. Omi, faster, or I’m goin' ta <em>die</em>.”</p><p>Effortlessly carrying both of them to the bed, Sakusa towers over Atsumu, effectively shutting him up with his lips as his whines get muffled out.</p><p>Garments get cast aside, bodies meshed together, intensity electrifying, as both of them succumb to what has been pulling them both to each other for months.</p><p>“Miya, you’re insufferable.” He catches a nipple between his lips. “Have you read what people think about you? How bad they want you in their sheets?”</p><p>Atsumu jolts and gasps out another moan, eyes lidded. “And what are ya goin’ ta do about it? Did that video made ya march to my apartment this fine night, Omi-kun?”</p><p>Squeezing his thighs, Sakusa leans into them, sucking bruises and biting with each stress of a syllable. “Where.” Bites. “Did.” Bites. “You.” Bites. “Learn.” Bites. “That.”</p><p>His hair is pulled, yanking him to look at Atsumu in the eye and sees his mouth tilt into a teasing smile. “Someone showed me the ropes—well, in this case, the pole. Saw how ya’ve been lookin’ at me this whole month ‘n I knew neither of us would be holdin’ out anytime soon.”</p><p>Sakusa inwardly groans because of fucking course, Atsumu just has to be fiercely competitive even when it doesn’t concern volleyball. This man and his <em>vanity</em>.</p><p>Hands roam across each other’s bodies, exploring each nook and cranny, remaining clothes getting swiftly discarded as both chase down their high, heat building up as they continuously seek pleasure.</p><p>“Kiyoomi, Omi, ah! I like ya—ah, ah! There!”</p><p>Sakusa increases his pace, thrusting inside balls deep. Peppering kisses down the man’s face, he settles on Atsumu’s neck murmuring, “Fuck, Miya. You’ll be the death of me.”</p><p>Atsumu looks beautiful, tears running down his cheeks as he takes Sakusa pliantly. “Omi, call me Atsumu.”</p><p>Raising a hand to caress a cheek, he softly says, “Atsumu, I like you.”</p><p>Atsumu trembles under his gaze, coming undone almost immediately as he gets pounded to overstimulation.</p><p>Pants fills the air as Atsumu struggles to gather his bearings. Then, nonchalantly, he smirks at him and flips them over.</p><p>Mounting himself on Sakusa’s hips, he grinds down lewdly, voice as sweet as sin. “Ya don’t think we’re already finished aren't we, Omi-kun?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Out of breath, Atsumu turns to Sakusa. “Guess, there’s no goin’ back from that, huh.”</p><p>“I don’t think either of us would want to go back from that. You’re more than a good lay, Atsumu. You’re mine now. I’ll kill you if you fuck off right after this.”</p><p>Giggles filled the room. “Don’t worry, Kiyoomi. I’m all yours. You’re mine, too, okay?”</p><p>Sakusa pulls him closer to his chest, chin resting on top of his head. “Let’s shower.”</p><p>“Yer hugging me real tight, Omi. I don’t think ya want ta shower.”</p><p>“I’ll eat your ass if you get into the shower right now.”</p><p>Atsumu quickly jumps out of bed, still having more than enough energy to sway his hips teasingly, just like he did in the video, as he walks over to open the bathroom door. He looks out of his shoulder and winks. “Omi-kun, c'mon. I’ll show ya a real good time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is woken up by the sun’s rays. Reaching out a hand to pat the bed, he opens his eyes to look for the other, who is nowhere in sight.</p><p>Throwing on his boxers and a shirt, he ventures down to the kitchen where Atsumu is. The blond seems to be on the phone with his twin, Sakusa notes, catching sight of Atsumu waving his hands in the air, voice rising with irritation, letting out several curses as he attempts to curse Osamu out and balance his phone by the ear while at the same time maneuvering the spatula with one hand.</p><p>“’Samu, ya piece of shit! The fuck is that suppos’d ta mean?”</p><p>He hears the other line shout back in vexation. “Ya post a video like that and drop out the face of the Earth, ya absolute dipshit. Where the hell have ya been?”</p><p>He decides to approach Atsumu from behind, arms settling around his waist as he presses a kiss to his neck. “What are you making?”</p><p>The other line pauses, confused.</p><p>“Good mornin’, Omi-kun! I’m makin' pancakes. Goin’ ta design ‘em like volleyballs in a bit.” Atsumu relaxes into his embrace.</p><p>“Sunuva<em>bitch</em>. Is Sakusa there?” Osamu sputters and then, wheezes out, “Wait, oh my god. Don’t tell me that video finally spurred y’all inta fuckin’?”</p><p>He ends the call and looks at Sakusa with a grin. “<em>Anyway</em>, Omi-Omi, that video <em>did</em> snap your self-control, huh.” His boyfriend looks smug.</p><p><em>Boyfriend. </em>Atsumu’s his <em>boyfriend </em>now. Pretty face with a petty attitude, and all.</p><p>Sakusa realizes he had already unknowingly crossed the line way back then, months into being in the same team. The setter is a <em>handful</em>. Heck, others would probably need to be <em>Shiva</em> to keep him at bay.</p><p>But he was different. They both enable each other’s assholesery <em>and</em>  keep each other in line. Perhaps it wasn’t bad to think both with his dick and his heart when it comes to Atsumu.</p><p>He peers down the pan. “Make sure you don’t burn them off, Miya.”</p><p>Sakusa is rewarded with a laugh. “Hey! Lemme tell you, I’m the better cook <em>and</em> the better twin. ‘Samu can eat shit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is a revengeful brat and although he has had his fun with the whole pole dancing fiasco which led to Sakusa and him fucking things out of their systems, he then tweets a video of Hinata pole dancing the next day, effectively breaking Twitter and the Volleyball League twice in a row.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i said sakuatsu brainrot,, i meant it. special thanks to kae, mae and dani for brainrotting with me &lt;3</p><p>update: here is the <a href="https://twitter.com/nobamakisrealgf/status/1354415039399120897?s=20">fic promo</a> whose art is made by the amazing @nuoriaki !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>